Growing up strange
by funsucker
Summary: Why do Erika and Walker always excape reality? Where their parents horrible like all the other families on that show?
1. Chapter 1

**Why are Erika and Walker so messed up? Are their parents horrible like all the other families in that show? How did they get where they are now?**

**I own the OC's but nothing more**

Walker - age 5

Walker Yumasaki sat on the living room floor coloring a picture, listening to his parents talking about dinner. Everything was normal, just like it always is. Nothing ever changes in his life. His mother was a behavioral phycologist and his father was a counselor for the local high school so every night they would talk about how _their_ people would behave. They didn't have to do anything for him, Walker was always behaved.

There was a knock on the door. His mother walked past him to answer it, Walker never looked up from his work. He could hear muffled voiced in the other room but not what they were saying. It didn't really matter because his parents didn't believe in keeping secrects because they believed it would create a mistrusting relationship between parent and child.

"Walker" his mother called his name as she walked into the room "Erika-chan is here. Why don't you two go out and play". As she walked back into the the kitchen to start dinner, Erika walked into the room. This time walker did look up from his work. When he saw her he smiled and said "Karisawa" to which she replied "Yumasaki". He got up and put his supplies away. The two then didn't call each other with formalities like san or chan, but they didn't refer to each other by their given name either. There wasn't any reason for this, it's just happened.

Walker took his coloring pad with him and headed for the door with Erika. His father poked his head out into the hallway and Walker stopped to hear what he had to say "you guys have fun and be safe, don't go to far and dont' talk to strangers" "honey" his mother interupted "just let them play. We've told Walker all this before and it's good to let children have freedom and explore. If they do not-" Walker was already outside. He had heard his mother and father talk about the proper way to raise a child a hundred times before.

He and Erika walked in silence. They both knew where they were going, to the secrect hiding place where they did everything. They didn't want anyone to overhear them or spy on what they were doing. After 15 minutes they got there, a building that was once factory but had been long abandoned. There was a fence around the build but that was no problem, the two of them simply slipped through a hole that had been made a long time ago.

After they got in, the two of them snuck up to the office that they had claimed as theirs. Erika plopped down on the pillow that she had brought from her house. Both of them had supplied stuff to make their club seem more comfortable. Walker decided to show Erika the picture that he was drawing. When he showed it to her she looked at it for a minute, turned her head to the side and smiled, she liked it. She took some tape that he had brought an put it on the wall. He took pride in that. The picture was of one person stabbing another in the chest while there were blooding bodies all around. His parents always complained that he never showed them his pictures but Erika was the only person worthy of seeing them. Maybe someday they would get to see them but right now Erika was the only one.

"Yumasaki" Erika said, looking at Walker. He took the pillow beside her, it was time for them to get down to business. Walker waited for Erika to start. It was her turn to come up with the game. Erika got up on her knees and said "so in school Kinchi was pulling my hair, lets play with him." Walker got excited by this. It was going to be fun.

Toshi Yumkisaki - age 27

"Thank you for coming in Yumasaki-san" asid Corasana-sensei to Toshi Yumisaki. They were sitting across from each other at the little tables that the students used to do arts and crafts. Walker was reading a book in the corner of the classroom.

Toshi crossed and uncrossed his legs waiting for this woman to tell him whats wrong with his son. Corasana-sensei siged and said " Walker-chan is an inteligent person but today he and his friend have hurt one of my other students." This was not right, Walker was a good kid. He would never harm another student. The teacher sighed once again and continued "He and Erika-chan cornered Kinchi Mizuki in the clostet we keep the cleaning supplies in. Walker-chan held him down while Erika-chan cut his hair. Then the two of them used the scissors to cut his right arm. He had to get stiches." At this point she was no longer looking at Toshi but was stairing at Walker, who didn't seem to notice. "Neither of them would tell me why"

Toshi looked over at his son. How could Walker do that? He and Erika-chan always play so quietly together. He rubbed his temples and thought a moment before answering. "Look" He said to her "let me talk to him. Maybe he'll tell me why he did it. I'm a school conselor, I can get to the bottom of this." Corasana-sensei look doubtful for a minute and said "I hope your right, Walker really is a promising student"

Toshi and Corasana-sensei stood up and shook hands. He was about to tell Walker to get out to the car but his son was already by the door. It was like the kid was just killing time until it was time to go. Walker and Toshi walked out to the car in silence. Alll the way to the car Toshi was trying to think of the right words to say to Walker. He needed to be firm because what Walker did was serious but at the same time he didn't Walker to be so mad at him that he didn't pay attention. Besides Walker was only 5, he probably didn't know how much he hurt Kinchi.

"So why did you do it?" Toshi said after they got in the car and started driving. Walker looked down and staired at his feet for a minute or so before answering. "He pulled Karisawa's hair" he almost wispered. "So why didn't you tell the teacher, she could have helped" Toshi said. Walker looked at him strait in the eye and said "No, she couldn't" His voice stronger this time.

Toshi was a bit surprized at this and stair but at his son for a moment. "You should have more faith in your teach-" Toshi was saying when he rear-ended another car at the stoplight. "Dammit" Toshi looked at his son "um, don't repeat that". Toshi got out and started talking to the man that he just rear-ended. Through all this Walker remained quiet, however the man he ran into couldn't stop yelling.

After everything was through and Toshi called his wife, Karin to pick them up he trun to Walker to finish the conversation. "Alright I know that you were just trying to protect Erika-chan but what you did what wrong. Do you understand that?" Walker nodded without even looking at him. "Well" Toshi continued "when your mother gets here your going to tell her what you did, ok?" Again Walker just nodded.

It was half an hour later when Karin got there. When she did she got out of the car and briskly walked over to Toshi in the high-heels that she always wore to work. "You better have a good excuse for why I'm missing work right now." she said. "Yeah" said Toshi, he pointed over his shoulder at Walker "Ask your son why I had to pick him up from school today." Karin bent down to Walker's level and said in the sweetest voice "Walker, honey" he looked at her "what happened at school today". He looked at her and said "I hurt the person that hurt Karisawa" she replied "oh, well maybe that something that you should have let the teacher handle."

On the way to the car and on the ride home Toshi explained to his wife what Erika and Walker did at school. He and his wife had different ways of dealing with things but one thing was for certain, something had to be done.

Erika Karisawa - age 5

Erika waited in their office, her butt was still sore. After her parents found out that she had cut Kinchi's hair all they spanked her hard. That was yesterday and she still hurt. She and Walker haven't been able to play together since then. She felt bad that she got caught, but next time that wouldn't happen. That was the beauty of the game.

After she had been there for nearly an hour Walker finally arived. Before she had a chance to greet him he said "you ok?" Erika just smiled and said "of course, I'm not made of glass you know". With that they were planning their next game only this time they wouldn't choose one that got them into trouble but still just as much fun, if not more.

**Questions, comments, profound thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to portray Erika and Walker as more introverted in their early childhood but more talkative as they grow up.**

**I own nothing!**

Satashi Kemera - age 8

Today was friday and the classroom was noisy. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do this weekend. Satashi came into class and sat by his friends. The four of them started talking about a new movie coming out this afternoon.

"Hey guys" said Riku "wanna go see if Kinchi-chan is here yet" His friends all agreed but Satashi said, "nah, I'll stay" "suit yourself" said Riku.

After his friends left Satashi sat back in seat. He started to draw a little bit before class started, when he heard those two weirdos behind him. His parents always told him not to judge people but Karisawa-san and Yumisaki-san were weird. For some reason Kinchi-chan _really _didn't like them. If he saw them coming he would go the other way even if it was the wrong direction. They were always by themselves and didn't talk to anyone but each other.

Satashi could hear them wispering. "Hey Karisawa" Walker-san said, "I found a cool manga called Higarashi no koro ni, wanna read it with me?" The two of them sat there reading and wispering.

Its not like they did anything to anyone but everyone just avoides them. Some people tried to get to know them but Karisawa-san and Yumisaki-san always ignored them. They always seemed to be in a world of their own.

Walker Yumisaki - age 8

School was boring but that was ok because now he and Erika could play all weekend. They sat in their office all this week coming up with the rules for the game this weekend. All games must have rules or they would lose there fun.

The two of them went into an alley to find a dog to play with. They knew there was one because they had been feeding him. Today was once again Walkers turn to feed him. Walker had bought a hotdog on the way there to give to their dog.

As Walker was feeding him Erika said, "Hey Yumisaki" "yeah" he said, his eyes never leaving the dog. "Let's take Inuyasha to the office. We can play with him there." said Erika, jumping up with excitement. "Yeah" Walker said again. Playing with Erika was always so much fun.

Later on that evening Walker went home and took a shower. Most people might say 'hi' to they family before showering but his parents didn't notice. His father was on the phone with the high school principal, he was concerened about one of his students. His mother was in her study, she brought her work home with her once again.

Walker went into the kitchen and walked past his father to get to the fridge. He was going to fix something and go up to his room. His father got off the phone and said, "hey little buddy" as if they hung out all the time "wanna play ball tomorrow. I've got nothing else to do". Walker continued to pour his milk and said "I have plans with Karisawa". His father looked disappointed but said, "ah come on, you and Erika-chan are always together."

Toshi Yumisaki - age 30

Saturday! Today Toshi was going to spend all day playing with his son. Well that was the plan, but Walker didn't wake up till 9:50 and was still eating breakfast. He wished his son was a little more excited about playing with him. But he wasn't that surprized, Walker never got very worked up about anything.

It was almost noon when he finally got Walker out into the yard. Their game went well for a while, except for the part about Walker not trying. Toshi tossed to ball to his son who half-heartedly tried to caught it and missed. "Thats ok son" Toshi called "grab it and throw it back, ok".

Some bug flew past Toshi and caught his attention for just a moment when he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head. A rock just hit his head. He turned around to see his son walking away. Walker just threw a rock at his head! "Thats it, get inside now!" Toshi yelled. He was trying to control his temper but this was outragous.

Walker Yumisaki - age 8

Walker couldn't play with Erika because he was grounded. He expected this to happen though. His father wouldn't leave him alone so he fixed to problem. The man just made him mad.

He sat in the living room reading his new manga. Every now and then he would stop and listen to his parents argue how to punish him. He didn't want to be caught unperpared for the punishment. As long as he knew what was coming he could get through it without losing his temper.

There was a knock on the door and Walker started to get up. It might be Erika. "Sit" said his father walking past him to get the door. He answer it and behind him Walker could see a girl that was a few years older than him. "um hi" she said "I'm looking for my dog, Soba. Here's a picture". His father took the picture and said "He's cute but I haven't seen him. I'll keep an eye out though." She nodded and said "Thank you, my numbers on there if you see him." Walker was bored of this and went back to reading his manga. Manga was awesome.

He father came back into the living room and showed Walker the picture and said "Have you seen him?" Walker looked up for a second and stuck his head back into the book.

**My OC's are growing up (wipes a tear away). review please. **


End file.
